I love you
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Suguru loves Hiro but don't know how to tell him. Then somebody kidnapped him and it's up to Hiro to save him.


Disclaimers; Owned by Maki murakami, Me no own. If i did there would be a lot more Tatsuha and Ryuichi and Suguru with Hiro.

A/n: Hi hi... This is yaoi which means boy love boys. no like no read.

As elegant fingers running and make touches with the keys, a very beautiful melody is produced. Eyes closed in attempt of concentrations. A figured with slim and elegant body stood behind the keyboard and playing it, practicing the new song that was going to come out in the second album of bad luck. This sixteen your olds teen, is Fujisaki Suguru. Suguru is the youngest member and he is the keyboardist. Suguru stopped as he hears the sound that the lead singer of his band, Shuichi started whining about his lover, a famous romance novelist by the name of Yuki.

"YUKI HATE ME…. UWAAHH….WHAT SHOULD I DO….HIIIRROOOOO…UWAHHH."Shuichi wailed.

Suguru raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "Shindou-san….we still has a song to record and here you are….crying like a baby." Shuichi wailed again louder than before, Hiro, the guitarist went over to his friend and calmed him down. Suguru never admitted it. But, he praised the guitarist for his patience at taking care of a ball of energy like Shuichi. He also had a deep feeling toward him. He always feels nervous whenever he is near the guitarist. He can't stop a blush that is treating to crept up to his face. He looked away when Hiro looked at his direction, if he blushes. 'Stopped it,' he thought 'He has a girlfriend' he yelled at himself for being so stupid in front of Hiro.

After a lot of bullet coming out of the barrel of K's gun, and a lot of spinning from their producer, Sakano, finally the day end with the band finally managed to record five songs and the deadline is in another two days with another three songs to record and coming back home at 3.30 a.m. Yuki took Shuichi's home. Hiro ride his bike and went straight home. Suguru went to his cousin, Tohma office who is also the president of NG record to inform Tohma that he is leaving. Tohma nodded and told Suguru he still has work to do. Suguru smiled and walked to his apartment. He tripped and stumbles a lot of time due to his tiredness and need to sleep. He yawned for the 37 times already. When he could finally saw his apartment, he was totally worn out and used all his strength to run to the door. He used the stair instead of the elevator so that he wouldn't fell asleep in it. He yawned for the 38 time. When he reached his door he was so tired he knelt in front of his door. The drowsiness comes to him and he closed his eyes for a whiles and it feels good. He opened them again and took his keys which are a hard thing to do since his hand was already numb and he was in a desperate need for rest. After a few times he managed to get the keys through the key hole and turned it.

He heaved a sighed of relief as he entered it. He quickly fell asleep on the floor and shivered furiously. Thinking he might catch a cold, he tried to press his hands against his forehead. But he failed. Before he passed out he saw Hiro standing at his doorway and gasped. He then thought he feel warm arms wrapped around him. He could feel hot breath blown to his face and he thought Hiro said "I'll took you to your bedroom okay. 'This is just a dream, right? It can't be true… but it feels good though. Its only a dream so I'd be better enjoyed it.' With that last thought he unconsciously snuggled against Hiro's chest for more warmness and smiled.

Hiro could feel Suguru's small and limped body shivered. He smiled.

Hiro put him in the bed and put a blanket to his Shoulder and making sure that his legs were tucked in also.

Hiro turned around to leave.

THE NEXT MORNING

Suguru opened one of his eyes slowly; he saw that he was on his bed. "How did I get on the bed, I'm pretty sure I passed out on the doorstep." He remembered the thing from last night. He blushed furiously."What should I do now? Hiro know about my feelings toward him." Suguru went out of bed and took a bubble bath, which took two hours worth of time. He made a coffee and looked at the calendar. He found that it was Sunday, February 2nd. It was a holiday for them. The phone started ringing and disturbed his thought. He went to answer it.

"Hello, this is Suguru."Suguru answered.

"Suguru are you okay now?" The voice answered.

'HIRO' Suguru thought .He blushed until the color of his cheek match those of a cherry. "Hi-Hiro y-ye-yes, I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."Suguru stuttered.

"Ha. Ha. Ha it's okay!" Hiro laughed, which only made Suguru blushed redder than before. "Okay see you tomorrow…take care of your health okay." Hiro said before he hung up.

Suguru sighed. Suddenly the phone rang again. He answered it.

"Hello, who is it?" Suguru asked.

"Can I meet you outside Master Fujisaki?" The voice asked.

"Who are you anyway? I can't meet anyone who is suspicious. And also why do you want to meet me?" Suguru asked curiously. The person on the other side of the phone just laughed.

"I won't stop calling you until you came out then." Suguru shivered at the thought of being stalked.

"Okay." Suguru obeyed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at the park located near the Gama building." The guy ordered before he hung up. 'That place is a really quiet place. Maybe I shouldn't go but if I don't go he will stalked my every move. No choice' He quickly wore his cap and sunglasses as disguised in order to avoid paparazzi. He rushed out and ran to the park. He saw the park and looked around but he saw no one...

"What the….there's no one here." Suguru yelled out loud.

"Welcome master Suguru." Suguru saw a figure emerged from a shadow of trees. It was a hot guy with blond hair and deep red crimson eyes. The guy walked to Suguru.

"What do you want?" Suguru demanded.

The guy stepped closer to Suguru until they were only a few inch apart. Suguru just continued to stare at the guy not noticing that they are only a few inch apart, when he noticed the guy quickly hugged him.

"I want you."He whispered at Suguru's left ear and bit the ear lobe. Suguru yelped and pushed the guy away, he started to run but tripped. The guy grabbed Suguru's hand and pulled him up. Suguru struggled to escape. The guy pinned Suguru to the tree behind Suguru and kiss him forcefully, Suguru moaned and tears started falling from his eyes suddenly, he became dizzy and everything became black.

Suguru awoke and found him lying on a comfortable bed. He wanted to sit but found out that he is too weak to move.

"I'm glad. You're finally awake." The guy that 'kidnaps' him demanded.

"Who are you and what do you want?"Suguru wanted to yell but it came out as a hoarse whispered.

"I can't tell you my name but you can call me Ryu if you want to." 'Ryu smirked evilly'.

Ryu went up the bed and pinned Suguru hand above him. Suguru squirmed and struggle but it was no used he was too weak. Ryu giggle and grin. Ryu slipped his hand under Suguru shirt, and roam his hand around his stomach. Then Ryu bent down and started to licked and bite Suguru exposed neck. Suguru moaned in displeasure. Which make Ryu bit it harder? Suguru eyes started to tear. Ryu started o unzip Suguru's pants, Suguru cried and shouted Hiro's name over and over again.

[Hiro's point of view]

I was walking home with Shuichi that day. He was practically hopping and giggling like a 3 years old kid. We were wearing disguise. But I was still afraid that people will notice us somehow. When we reach Yuki and Shuichi's apartment he waved to me and yanked the door opened shouting 'YUKI I'M HOME' as usual and closed the door behind him. I walked to my apartment right after. I was thinking about Suguru. Both Shuichi and Suguru didn't know that I broke up with Ayaka. Suguru was awfully cute today, I know that I need to tell him my feelings or he will be taken. I sighed and tied my red hair to a low ponytail. I didn't notice I was way passed my apartment and was going to a very empty and disbanded place. I was about to turned back around but I heard Suguru's voice practically shouting my name. I turned my head back around and search for the voice. Then as if on cue I heard it again. Suguru's voice was quivering and shaking. In my head I screamed 'WHO DARES TO HURT MY SUGURU'

I turned a corner and I know that the voice come front the apartment in front of me. I ran toward it. I opened the door and I saw Suguru pinned down on a bed and tears rolls down his cheek. The guy on top of him looked in my way and yelled about how I came here. I was very angry; I walked toward him and punched him.

I yelled "HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH MY SUGURU." With that I stood up and took Suguru's hand and ran. We ran until Suguru tripped and I helped him. He was blushing. 'Why did he blush' I thought. But I shrugged away the thought and asked him. "What's wrong?"

"M-my p-pants a-a-re u-un-zip "He stuttered I looked at him blushing, naughty thought started to invade my head.

"Why don't you zip it, hurry up." I told him. He nodded and zips it and stood up. We started to run again. We reached my apartment and I tell him to sit down in the living room.

[Normal p.o.v]

Suguru sit at the couch of Hiro's room and looked around to avoid making eye contact with the guitarist. Hiro noticed Suguru is uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if this place is uncomfortable." Hiro apologized.

"Ah…. That's not it. Actually….I thinks I kind of love you!" Suguru muttered blushing furiously. Hiro had a looked that clearly said 'what-did-you-say' "Uhm…. Can you repeat it?" Hiro asked.

Suguru glared at Hiro. "I said, I THINK I HAVE ALREADY FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU." Suguru shouted.

Hiro teased Suguru by walking to him slowly. 'He's going to reject me.' Suguru thought.

Suguru was shocked when Hiro kissed him which is more like a peck. "That's my answer." Suguru grinned seduced.

Hiro leaned again to continue the kiss. When Hiro pulled away, Suguru whimpered because the loss of the warm at his lips. Hiro noticed this and leaned again and the activity of the continued which you can imagined.

AUTHOR NOTES: This is my first try at writing a fic. So if you found any mistake, please forgive me. Good bye... see you all next time.


End file.
